


To Hurt You

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Whump, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: Fall in love with a villain and there is no turning back.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Whump.

"Who did this?" Malleus demanded. Something akin to a whimper escaped them, hardly what would suffice an answer. With one hand, he forced their chin up and not for the first time, tears fell down from their eyes and to his glove. Silence.

He did not soften.

If he was a fairytale prince, it would have been instinct for him to take them into his arms and comfort them. But what ran through him was the blood and soul of a villain who rejoiced in a princess' demise.

Nevertheless, he swept their hair away from their face and softly cradled them as if he was his worst enemy - a prince. "Poor thing." He sensed their shoulders freeze against his hug and a predatory smile pulled at his face. Yet still, he continued with his comforting facade, even stroked their hair like a lovely pet at that. "You miserable little thing," he crooned in their ear, "whoever hurt you will pay."

Careful words, trained gestures, a black heart. He had all he needed, save for a victim he could string on like a puppet. One he could hurt freely, degrade fully, and abuse lovingly as he long as his attention held. One he would never share or allow any other to play with except him. One he should keep.

"After all... I'm the only one who should get to hurt you like this."


End file.
